ABSTRACT The Administrative Core provides infrastructure support for overall direction of the programs, organization of external and internal advisory committee meetings, and appropriate fiscal management of the program. The Core has the following functions: 1) Oversight of Research Program: This will include monthly meetings of the Steering Committee of all investigators. There will be an Internal Advisory Committee of relevant established investigators in Philadelphia who will meet regularly with the Program Director and project faculty and staff. In addition, this Core will establish an External Advisory Committee and there will be an annual site visit to review progress. 2) Preparation of Manuscripts/Maintenance of Records: This Core will be responsible for preparation of manuscripts and for maintaining all records relevant to this Program Project. The Core will also assist investigators in preparation of audio-visual material, slide presentations, etc. 3) Seminar Series: The Core will organize a seminar series with outside speakers. The names of speakers will be suggested by faculty in the Program Project. The goal of this seminar series is to keep faculty in the Program Project current, both with respect to new concepts, and also with respect to new experimental approaches. 4) Financial Management of the Program: This Core will be responsible for financial management of this Program Project. It will maintain financial records, do all purchasing and provide investigators with monthly reports about expenses from their component of the program. 5) Liaison with Other Entities: The Core will facilitate smooth interaction between the Program Project and other relevant entities at the University of Pennsylvania. 6) Liaison with Research Training Efforts: We have a major commitment to research training for the next generation of investigators. The Administrative Core will facilitate interaction between the programs of research being conducted as part of this Program Project and the postdoctoral and junior faculty research training efforts. 7) Data Sharing/Sub-studies and Ancillary Studies. The Core will oversee management of data sharing and the ability to do sub-studies and ancillary studies. A specific oversight group will be established for this purpose.